


you're never alone

by sunshineflying



Series: Reylo Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: Written for a prompt on Tumblr. Rey can't sleep, and she's back with the Resistance, but things aren't as great as they once were. Kylo offers her a bit of comfort in the still light of dawn.





	you're never alone

“You look terrible.”

Rey rolls her eyes. “Good to see you, too.”

Their sarcasm fills the room, both exasperated and filled with confusion that somehow, even after killing Snoke, their minds are still connected, and they have no control over when or where it happens. This is such a moment, where Kylo sits in the comfort of his own quarters, and Rey sits in a garden on a foreign planet, full of uncertainty.

“I can’t sleep,” Rey explains finally, looking defeated.

Her shoulders slump, her arms resting on her knees as she sits in the greenery of this beautiful planet. She wishes she could find some sort of comfort in the sight of the dewy grass, the blossoming flowers, the sunlight beginning to show over the horizon. It’s dawn, and for the fourth night in a row, Rey barely caught a couple of hours worth of sleep.

“Why not?” Kylo wonders.

She’d escaped unscathed. All her friends were still alive. Her precious Resistance still had hope.

“I’m scared.”

Rey is honest about it, blunt in a way that takes Kylo by surprise. They’ve always been honest with each other, but that’s never meant sharing fears and worries. It’s always been how they can use their powers, or what stories lay in their pasts. His expression changes, all tension gone, and a look Rey would liken to  _pity_  filling his gaze.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Rey says, trying to sound bitter or angry. She’s not, though. She knows that neither of them have control of this bond.

She looks quickly over her shoulder, and then back at Kylo. He looks at her curiously and asks, “What is it?”

“I thought I heard someone,” she explains softly. Her arms wrap around her knees now, and she rests her chin on her knees. She’s curled up in a tight little ball, as though she were trying to protect herself from someone, or something.

Kylo would guess she’s trying to protect herself from him, except for the fact that she keeps sharing her thoughts and feelings with him. It must be something else. But what?

“What are you afraid of?” Kylo asks her finally. He knows it’s foolish, a weakness, but he wants desperately to protect her. She’s the only reason he does anything, anymore.

“Getting caught,” Rey confesses. Her breath trembles, and she looks into his eyes sadly. “I told your mother about our connection. That we can... do this. Speak. But that we don’t have any control over it.”

Kylo tenses, but doesn’t get angry. “And?” he asks. He can’t fathom how his mother would react to such news.

“She was curious, mostly,” Rey explains. “But Poe overheard. He... didn’t like it.” Rey picks at a loose thread on her trousers as she explains, “He says it could put the whole Resistance at risk. If you can see my surroundings, even just once -”

“I told you, I can’t,” Kylo argues.

“I know,” Rey snaps. Kylo recoils, and Rey relaxes her expression. “Sorry,” she says softly. “I’m not angry with  _you_. I’m angry with  _him_. He doesn’t trust me.” Rey looks saddened as she says, “He says I’m a liability.”

She feels Kylo’s anger grow. “We’re not in control of this,” he says.

“I know,” Rey nods. “I know, Ben. I’ve told him. He’s nervous about it, though, and... probably for good reason.”

Rey looks absolutely crestfallen, and she can’t bring herself to meet his gaze. Kylo can see into her mind, though, can see the feelings of isolation, of fear, of not belonging all over again. The things she thought she’d leave behind once she left Jakku are all coming back to her now - and for reasons entirely out of her control, for reasons tied to Kylo.

“When we landed, they hid me away in the ship,” Rey explains softly. “I don’t know what planet I’m on. All I know is it’s beautiful, and...” she trails off. “I’d like to live here someday. There’s so much green. And the flowers... they’re alive.”

“Rey...”

She looks up at Kylo and blinks back the tears that had begun to well in her eyes. “I don’t blame you,” she says softly. “And I don’t want you to blame yourself.” Rey swallows and says the one thing she’d been thinking for days, now. Since the isolation had begun. “I wish I’d taken your hand in the throne room.” Rey gulps past a lump in her throat. “It’s all I can think about.”

“You wouldn’t feel alone, with me,” he reminds her.

Rey’s expression saddens. “I would,” she says, knowing she’d miss all the members of the Resistance who took her in as family, even when they didn’t have the resources. “But not as much. I’d have you.”

“You still do. You always will.”


End file.
